Avis de tempête
by Coquillette
Summary: Quatre s'énerve et les autres mettent les choses au point, tout ça à cause d'une histoire de quotas. OS YAOI pour petite mascotte.


**Titre : Avis de tempête**

Disclaimer : ils ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas

Couple : Heero/Duo – Trowa / Quatre – Wufeï / Zechs

Genre : OS humoristique

**Note** : Je pensais à Mithy (comment arrive-t-elle à écrire un truc super à partir de rien) lorsque j'avise à la télé un politicien en train de se gargariser parce qu'il a plus de 50 pour cent de femmes dans son équipe, mon esprit commence à travailler et ça donne ça ! Alors j'espère, Mithy, que tu aimeras ce que tu as inspiré !

* * *

Quatre Winner, PDG de la Win corp, est unanimement reconnu par tous ses salariés comme un excellent patron. Il est d'humeur agréable, connaît parfaitement tous ses employés et a toujours un mot gentil pour chacun d'entre eux. Il a d'ailleurs été élu « manager de l'année » lors du concours organisé par un prestigieux magasine économique, tant pour les résultats de son entreprise que pour sa gestion des ressources humaines considérée comme exemplaire.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, au septième étage de la Win corp, un avis de tempête est déclaré. Les colères de Quatre Winner sont rares mais elles n'en sont que plus redoutables et dans ces occasions, même son compagnon, Trowa Barton, garde un silence prudent, jugeant que la meilleure façon de contrôler des éléments déchainés consiste à attendre patiemment qu'ils se calment d'eux-mêmes.

- Qui est ce connard de Duo Maxwell ? D'où sort ce soi-disant redresseur de torts ? Comment a-t-il obtenu toutes ses infos sur mon comité de direction ? Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas encore trainé ce taré en justice ? Alors j'attends les réponses. Où dois-je considérer que j'emploie des incompétents qui ne peuvent pas anticiper les problèmes.

Wufeï Chang, directeur juridique, prend très mal les réflexions désobligeantes de son patron, et accessoirement ami. Il échange d'ailleurs un regard courroucé avec Heero Yuy, Directeur informatique, et ami lui aussi de l'irascible capricieux qui se révèle uniquement en cas de forte colère. Il jette enfin un regard à Zechs Merquize, Directeur des ressources humaines, au centre de la tempête et accessoirement compagnon de Wufeï depuis trois ans.

- Quatre, soit tu te calmes, soit nous sortons tous et nous ne reviendrons que lorsque ton cerveau sera débarrassé du voile de colère qui l'empêche de fonctionner et te fait tenir des propos injustes.

Quatre se lève d'un bond et son aura est extrêmement impressionnante mais Wufeï ne recule pas d'un pouce. Trowa pousse un soupir et décide d'intervenir avant que le sang ne coule. Il attrape son compagnon par la main et d'un regard calme mais impérieux l'oblige à le suivre pour quitter la pièce.

Heero peut alors relâcher les muscles de ses épaules qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de tendre au maximum.

- Il y a longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu dans un état pareil, je ne vois pas dans cet article ce qui a pu provoquer une telle réaction. Il a fait une overdose de coca zéro, ou quoi ?

_Duo Maxwell, le célèbre avocat défenseur de la cause des homosexuels déclare : Quatre Winner, élu manager de l'année par une assemblée de respectables hommes d'affaire, dirige sa société avec un comité de direction qui ne comprend, ni femme, ni homosexuel. Alors, on peut se demander si, au lieu d'être l'instigateur d'une gestion des ressources humaines modèle, Quatre Winner ne serait pas plutôt un des représentants du machisme, bien caché, qui règne toujours en maître dans les grandes entreprises hypocrites et homophobes._

- Je n'en ai aucune idée non plus, d'autant que nous traiter d'homophobes, c'est comme traiter sœur Thérésa d'égoïste ! En tout cas, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions trainer ce journaliste en justice puisque c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de femme dans le comité de direction et qu'aucun de nous n'a envie de voir sa vie privée étalée au grand jour. S'énerve Wufeï.

- C'est vrai que nous ne respectons pas les quotas en usage dans les sociétés « citoyennes ». Par contre, il ne pouvait pas nous accuser sur la diversité ethnique avec un japonais à l'informatique, un français au finances, un chinois au juridique et un arabe à la tête de l'entreprise. C'est déjà un bon point parce que c'est vraiment la discrimination qui fait tache et ça aurait été bien pire ! En plus, on sponsorise des dizaines d'actions caritatives et je ne vois pas pourquoi cet avocaillon s'en prend à nous. Renchérit Zechs.

- Il n'a rien d'un avocaillon, ce type est un génie.

Les deux autres fixent Heero avec une surprise non feinte.

- Tu le connais ?

- Vaguement et j'ai un peu suivi sa carrière, il est brillant.

Ils n'ont pas le temps de poursuivre cette conversation que Quatre entre dans son bureau, suivi de Trowa, et manifestement apaisé. Ses associés ne veulent pas savoir comment Trowa a pu le calmer aussi vite mais ils ne lui en jettent pas moins un regard reconnaissant.

- Bien, Je vais vous faire un topo de la situation. Les investisseurs n'aiment pas du tout les sociétés qui ne respectent pas les quotas. Si les investisseurs n'aiment pas, nous n'aimons pas non plus. Donc, il faut que les propos de ce Maxwell soient démentis.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? demande Wufeï avec une mine plus que sceptique.

- NOUS allons le faire. Nous sommes d'accord pour dire qu'il n'y a pas de femmes à ce comité de direction et à moins que l'un d'entre vous souhaite laisser sa place pour en embaucher une, la situation n'est pas prête de changer.

Il évalue d'un regard l'assistance, les défiant de redire à ses propos mais personne n'intervient.

- Bien. Donc il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution, l'un d'entre nous doit révéler son homosexualité à la presse. Et celui qui peut le faire le plus facilement est Heero.

Quatre se renfonce dans son fauteuil, croise les mains sur son ventre et toise Heero avec défi. Le japonais ne laisse passer aucune expression sur son visage.

- C'est hors de question.

Wufeï se lève d'un bond, exaspéré par l'attitude de Quatre.

- Comment peux-tu demander ça à Heero. Il n'y a aucune raison de l'obliger à révéler ses orientations sexuelles. En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait le choix idéal. Il n'a aucune vie privée, aucune liaison, et rien ne viendra confirmer ses dires. On pourra même nous accuser de mensonge. Il n'y a qu'à faire le mort et ne pas réagir.

Heero lève un sourcil, exaspéré par ce discours et Quatre sourit, réjoui par la perche que lui tend le chinois.

- Si on fait le mort, la polémique va enfler. Rappelle-toi ce qui est arrivé à la société qui a été épinglée il y a trois mois parce qu'elle ne respectait pas les quotas d'embauche de jeunes de moins de 25 ans… Faillite ! Donc faire le mort n'est pas une option envisageable. C'est justement parce que Heero n'a pas de vie privée et de liaison stable que je pense qu'il doit se sacrifier pour le bien de tous. Il n'aura pas à se cacher sans arrêt, contrairement à nous qui ne pourrions plus faire un pas en couple sans être harcelés par les paparazzis. Mais si Zechs et toi, êtes prêts à révéler votre liaison au grand jour, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, bien au contraire, deux homos sur cinq membres, on dépasse le quota !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

C'est ce moment que choisit Zechs pour intervenir en bon DRH qu'il est.

- Notre objectif est que Maxwell apporte un démenti sur ses propos et reconnaisse l'excellence de notre politique des ressources humaines. Pour atteindre ce but, il n'y a aucune raison que l'un d'entre nous fasse un coming out dans la presse.

- Et comment comptes- tu t'y prendre, interroge Quatre intrigué.

- Il suffit de faire la démonstration de l'homosexualité de l'un d'entre nous à Duo Maxwell. Et là, effectivement, il n'y a que Heero qui puisse intervenir puisque étant le seul célibataire, il est aussi le seul à pouvoir le draguer. C'est d'ailleurs loin d'être une corvée car c'est plutôt un canon ce type.

- Si ce n'est pas une corvée, tu n'as qu'à t'y coller, Merquize, au lieu de coller aux fesses de ton rouleau de printemps !

- Heero, je te prie de rester correct, il est hors de question que Zechs se rapproche de qui que ce soit. Rugit Wufeï.

Quatre qui sent la tension à son comble choisit cet instant pour calmer le jeu.

- On peut procéder par étape. Heero, je m'arrange pour que tu rencontres Maxwell et tu discutes avec lui pour voir si il est possible de lui faire retirer ses propos et comment. Si tu ne trouves aucune solution et qu'il ne te plait pas… Alors (gros soupir), Trowa et moi rendrons notre couple public.

Trowa reste impassible mais trouve quand même que Quatre exagère. D'accord, il dit ça pour manipuler Heero qui ne se laissera sans doute pas avoir. Mais ça l'agace quand même que Quatre ait tendance à annoncer des choses pour tous les deux sans le consulter au préalable. Il se dit qu'il va lui réserver une petite surprise pour le soir même afin qu'il comprenne que dans un couple on est deux à prendre les décisions.

- Non Quatre, c'est hors de question et je n'approcherai pas Maxwell, ni de près, ni de loin !

Trowa se dit qu'il ferait peut-être plaisir à Heero en l'invitant à la petite surprise destinée à faire comprendre à Quatre qu'il ne peut pas décider seul pour tout… Non. Il n'a pas envie de partager son petit blond tyrannique, c'est son tyran à lui. Quatre jette un regard interrogateur à Trowa car il a vu le sourire qui peut échapper à toute personne présente dans la pièce, sauf à lui !

_Le lendemain 10H00_

_Réunion de direction_

Wufeï, Zechs et Heero tranquillement assis autour d'un café patientent depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Wufeï, dont la patience n'est pas la qualité première commence à arpenter la salle de réunion.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? C'est la première fois qu'ils ont un retard pareil… On devrait peut-être appeler les hôpitaux ?

Heero lève un sourcil exaspéré avant de lui répondre d'un ton cinglant ?

- Arrête d'user la moquette, ça coute cher ! Et si tu veux vraiment appeler, commence par le portable de Quatre, ça t'évitera de révéler ton caractère d'emmerdeur auprès d'un personnel hospitalier déjà surchargé.

Fort heureusement, avant que la dispute n'ait le temps de s'envenimer, Trowa fait son entrée suivi de Quatre… Cherchez l'erreur…

Trowa n'entre jamais le premier, c'est toujours Quatre qui ouvre la marche !

Les trois hommes échangent un regard surpris qui s'intensifie devant l'air comblé affiché par le méché lorsqu'il s'assoit à sa place habituelle.

Quatre, quant à lui, semble économiser ses gestes et retient à peine une grimace lorsque son auguste postérieur se pose sur le fauteuil directorial.

- Excusez ce retard dont la cause est assise à ma droite.

Il jette alors un à Trowa un regard mélangeant curieusement amour, rancune et admiration.

A ce moment, le cerveau parfaitement huilé d'Heero Yuy se met en branle pour rassembler, façon puzzle, des éléments jusque là épars :

Trowa a fait une drôle de tête lorsque Quatre a parlé de rendre publique leur liaison ;

En installant un nouvel anti-virus, il a découvert dans l'historique des consultations internet de Trowa des sites pour s'initier au sadomasochisme et sur comment mettre du piment dans sa vie de couple, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire ;

Hier après midi, Trowa est revenu avec un gros paquet qu'il a pris soin d'aller immédiatement enfermer dans son bureau, refusant de répondre à toute question à ce sujet ;

Quatre a mal aux fesses.

CQFD : Trowa s'est enfin décidé à faire comprendre à son petit blond tyrannique qu'il était lui aussi un mâle alpha. Vu l'air épanoui de Quatre, ça n'a pas dû lui déplaire tant que ça.

Le micro sourire et l'étincelle de malice qui passent dans les yeux d'Heero n'échappent pas à Quatre qui se lèche les babines à l'idée de le replonger très vite dans sa morosité habituelle, d'une seule phrase :

- J'ai contacté Duo Maxwell…

Et voilà c'est trop facile pense Quatre avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je l'ai informé qu'il se trompait totalement sur la soi-disant homophobie de mon comité de direction et que je l'invitai quand il voulait à venir vérifier par lui-même.

- Et il vient quand ?

Wufeï est extrêmement surpris par la réaction d'Heero qui ne doute pas un instant de l'acceptation de Maxwell et semble même s'en réjouir. Il a exactement la même expression que lorsqu'il va s'attaquer à un virus particulièrement retors. Il n'a pas le temps de demander plus d'explications que trois coups énergiques raisonnent à la porte.

- Maintenant, sourit Quatre.

Cinq paires d'yeux appréciatrices se braquent sur le jeune homme qui se tient, nonchalant, à la porte. Un costume sur mesure, une chemise ouverte sur un torse parfait… Bref, une allure folle renforcée par une longue natte lui battant le creux des reins et mettant en valeur un croustillant postérieur. Et surtout, des yeux hypnotiques, d'un bleu tirant sur le violet.

- Bonjour, Duo Maxwell, je crois que vous m'attendiez…

En quelques mots de sa voix grave et sensuelle, il a subjugué l'auditoire. Du plus atteint, Wufeï qui le regarde bouche bée à tel point qu'il se prend un douloureux coup dans les cotes par un Zechs excédé. Au moins atteint, Heero qui le fixe d'un regard qui pourrait tuer s'il était chargé.

Quatre se lève très vite (enfin aussi vite que ses fesses douloureuses le lui permettent) pour accueillir son invité et lui présenter chacun de ses directeurs, puis il l'invite à prendre place à ses cotés.

- J'étais justement en train d'expliquer que j'avais été très choqué par vos propos relayés par la presse et que je vous ouvrais la totalité de mon entreprise pour que vous puissiez rétablir la vérité.

- Je ne demande pas mieux que de me laisser convaincre… Mais je ne vous ferais pas de cadeau.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de vous. Heero est volontaire pour vous servir de guide et n'hésitez pas à lui poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez.

Wufeï reste songeur devant le regard assassin que lance Heero à Duo avant de l'inviter à le suivre et les fixe jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière la porte.

- Il faudrait peut-être que je révise mon droit pénal. Je sens une telle électricité entre ces deux là que la moindre étincelle pourrait provoquer un cataclysme.

Les autres approuvent d'un hochement de tête la sagesse de ces paroles.

_Bureau de Heero Yuy_

_11H30_

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Maxwell ?

- La vérité.

- Tu connais déjà la vérité.

- Oui mais j'en ai marre d'être le seul à la connaître.

- Pourquoi maintenant, Duo ?

- Parce que ça fait un an et que j'en ai marre de jouer les bouches trous !

- Pourquoi ? On était d'accord, juste du sexe…

- Fais chier Yuy avec tes « pourquoi », tu n'as plus cinq ans, à cet âge c'est mignon et embarrassant mais au tien, c'est ridicule.

- Donne-moi une réponse satisfaisante et j'arrête.

- « … »

- Fais un effort Duo, je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais…

Duo relève la tête avec défi et plante ses yeux dans ceux d'Heero.

- Parce que je t'aime, crétin.

La lueur de victoire qui passe dans les yeux d'Heero n'échappe pas au natté qui s'échauffe aussitôt.

- Enfoiré, tu avais tout calculé pour que je craque !

Sourire d'Heero.

- Quand tu m'as lâché négligemment « vu de l'extérieur, la Win corp semble dirigée par un groupe de vieux machos, personne ne pourrait penser que le comité de direction ne comporte que des homos », tu savais que j'allais réagir pour te pousser à rendre notre relation publique en me servant de la réputation de Quatre…

- Oui

- Pourquoi Heero ?

- Parce que j'aime l'orage dans tes yeux…

- Pourquoi ?

Duo s'énerve, Heero s'alanguit.

- Parce que dis comme ça tout simplement, tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Parce qu'il faut te combattre pour gagner ton attention. Parce que je savais que tu devais me faire plier pour t'abandonner. Et parce que je t'aime.

Avant que Duo n'ait le temps d'émettre le moindre son, Heero s'empare de ses lèvres pour un long baiser passionné parce que l'action vaut mieux que les longs discours.

Ils restent un long moment enlacés savourant ce moment du premier aveu puis Heero prend la parole.

- Lequel en premier ?

- Wufeï répond Duo sans hésiter avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu as raison, c'est celui qui va tomber de haut et s'empresser de tout rapporter aux autres, ça nous évitera de le faire. En plus, j'ai des propos à lui faire ravaler.

_Bureau de Wufeï Chang_

_13H00_

Heero frappe un coup sur la porte et rentre suivi de Duo.

Wufeï se redresse surpris et adresse un grand sourire à Duo.

- Monsieur maxwell, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Il se lève, fait le tour de son bureau mais est stoppé net par Heero qui se plante devant lui.

- En fait Chang, c'est moi qui vais faire quelque chose pour toi…

- Quoi donc ?

- Je vais te présenter ma vie privée depuis plus d'un an…

- Hein ? Tu perds la tête Yuy !

- Tu te rappelles qu'hier tu disais que je n'avais aucune vie privée ?

- Oui

- Et bien, elle est devant toi.

Comme Wufeï ne comprend manifestement rien, Heero lui met les points sur les « i » en embrassant langoureusement Duo qui ne demande pas mieux que de participer à la démonstration. Puis les deux hommes quittent le bureau en laissant un chinois totalement éberlué.

- Mais comment il a fait pour séduire et garder un canon pareil ?

Wufeï prend quelques secondes pour chercher les atouts cachés d'Heero puis préfère finalement rejoindre Zechs car il se sent tout à coup d'humeur très affectueuse, mis en appétit par la belle démonstration d'apnée qu'il vient de voir.

Au moment où il allait sortir, la porte s'ouvre sur Heero.

- Ha ! et j'oubliais, si je te surprend encore à baver sur mon mec, tu peux réviser ton droit des successions, ça te servira pour faire ton testament.

Wufeï sourit, heureux de voir son ami aussi accro.

_Bureau de Quatre Winner_

_19H30_

Quatre se sert un double whisky pour célébrer une journée particulièrement satisfaisante.

D'abord, il a aidé son meilleur ami à trouver le bonheur en l'aidant dans son plan machiavélique. Il sourit en pensant à Heero qui s'est fait manœuvré comme un bleu et rit franchement en pensant à la tête qu'il va faire lorsqu'il découvrira qu'il connaît Duo depuis plus de 20 ans et qu'à l'âge de 5 ans, ils avaient même décidé de se marier ensemble !

Mais surtout, il est très satisfait d'avoir amené son amant vers des petits jeux qui lui donnent beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de plaisir. D'ailleurs quand on pense au loup…

- Tu viens Quatre, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à expérimenter dans le carton !

- Ho noooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn ! J'arrive !

FIN

Je sais, c'est n'importe quoi mais tant pis, j'assume!


End file.
